Love in a blur
by MrsCtG05
Summary: this is a what if story. AS meets CG at the age of 17. will it be love at first sight? lots of lemons later and heart breaks. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hi My name is…

"Kate you are late" I see out of the BMW, my best friend since kindergarten, blond, green eyes, and beautiful as a supermodel.

"Relax Ana , we are ten minutes from school," he smiles at me, and I can't help but smile with her, she was right .We are in senior year and my 17 years already I want to study in college, English literature, I love books and I can't live without them since I can remember .

"Do you think you can help me with Ethan economy after school?" Ethan, Kate's older brother is a freshman in college and loves economy.

"I do not know, you'll have to ask him later, will you stay in my house for the weekend?"

"Definitely yes, Ray will go to a fishing trip for the weekend" like almost every weekend, "So I will stay at home until Monday" I tell him excited, but not so much because that means tomorrow we will go to a party .

"See you at lunch?" she asks pouting.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait for me" I say looking around when someone caught my eye. It was a new girl, seems to be senior year, I note that the Kate is also watching. "What year you think it is?"

"Argg, I forgot to tell you, as you know I am in the welcome committee, so I know who is. Her name is Mia Grey she's a senior and just move here from Detroit with her family" she always need to know everything. "Will you come with me just for a sec? I need to show her around, please?" okay she got me.

"I'll go but hurry up please."

"Hi my name is Kate, are you Mia?" she ask her even when she already knows it typical of Kate.

"Oh, hi. Yes I'm Mia. I suppose you are the one that will show me around right?" she asks her with a smile.

"Yes I am, this is my friend Ana by the way" I say hi to her and we start walking.

She shows her every classroom and asks her what are her classes, and I now know that we have all classes together except for cheerleading. I just can't coordinate my body well, I'm too clumsy.

"Well Mia we're here, this is yours and Ana's first classroom I will let you to be and see ya in lunch girls" Kate says grinning "Oh, and if you have any question don't doubt in asking me byeeeeee". And there she goes, well that was quick for being Kate.

"So lets get in before the teacher arrives then" I say walking to my seat and she sits next to me

"Thank you, for being with me today, I'm not to good at making friend, because of what my parents are, ya know?" she thanks me looking sad. I've made a new friend, I just hope that Kate likes her too.

The time can't pass quick enough and Mia and I are making our entry to the cafeteria when I see Jose approaching me. Argggg Jose, how could I describe him in just one word? MADDENING, that's him, every single day at lunch he would ask me if I would like to sit with him and his team. I mean come on, doesn't he get the word no N-O simple as that. He's a year younger than me and I know him thanks to my dad and his. He is tall dark hair, brown eyes and slightly dark skin and Hispanic.

"Hi Jose, how are you?. This is Mia Grey, Mia this is Jose Rodriguez, she's new in town so be nice" she just stare at him and says hi in a whisper.

"Hey Ana girl, you wound me, when am I not nice?"He says touching his heart playfully.

"Will you be sitting with us too Jose?" And my face says it all, speechless OMG she not just ask that.

"Well now that…" and I interrupt him just in time

"I don't think today is the day Jose, the team is waiting for you" I say with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah you're right well, see you girls after school. Nice meeting you Mia. Ana" He says nodding and goes to his table.

"Ana I'm so sorry I didn't know you to guys were a thing" I look at her and can't help but laugh

"No Mia, is fine we were never a thing is just that he doesn't like to be denied that's all" I say smiling "Don't worry, lets go Kate must be waiting for us"

We keep walking and I see Kate talking with Rachel, another girl from the committee. And so it begin Kavanaugh inquisition.

"Sit here Mia, why don't you tell us a little bit more about you? We would like to get to know you better" Kate can't hide her excitement well.

"Well, as you all know my name is Mia Grey, I am 17 years old and just move from Detroit with my family. I have to older brothers, Elliot is the eldest with 21 and is about to finish college with a degree in architecture. Christian is 19 and well, he quit college about a month ago Harvard, stupid thing if you ask, he is reserved and is living in the house for now. My mother is a doctor, pediatric and works in Seattle Grace hospital and my dad is a lawyer and he has recently inaugurated his firm here so he's the reason why we all move here." Wow what a life "Oh and I live in Bellevue and is nice"

"Wow that's great I live there to, I hope we are close. Ana live 10 minutes from here, do you have a car or your parents drop you here?" She asks here, and I can only imagine what she's thinking right now.

"No, Christian dropped me here. Why?"

"Well if you want a can give you a ride with Ana, so what do you say?, Oh before I forget, we're having a sleepover in my house all weekend would you like to come?, Is in my house" Kate asks hoping for a yes.

"Yes that would be nice Mia, what do you say?" I encourage her

"Yeah I would like that, but could it be in my house this time? I would like to show you my house and my family would be happy that I bring friends for the first time" The first time? She wasn't joking when she told me she didn't make friend the well.

"For me is fine, my dad will say yes if I have a place to sleep all weekend. What do you say Katie?"

"Yeah fine for me too, is said the TO THE GREY MANOR!" Oh Katie girl I just hope her family likes me. We'll se


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just in case Elena will be in my story but only in a few chapters. Christian is 19 so he is being a sub for know. Here's chapter two, hope you like it and review. And just to let you know my native language is Spanish so, sorry if there's any mistake.**

**Mafeer.**

Chapter two: Meet my family

We were walking to the parking lot where Kate's car was. "Well, see ya later girls I'll go walking, oh shoot Mia will you give me your address? Is for Ray, I'll text him tomorrow to let him know where I am" she takes a piece of paper from her bag and writes in it. "Thanks, bye Kate, Mia" I say nodding.

I go walking, is my everyday routine, Kate collects me from my house to go to school and then I walk back home, that give me time to think in my day so far. Today I made a new friend, Mia a very interesting girl, taller than me but thinking about it, who isn't? Anyway chestnut hair, green eyes a pretty smile and a gorgeous body. I was immersed in my thoughts that I didn't see the green light and cross the street when a car horn and stopped and I must say it was a nice Audi, the driver gets out of the car and OMG he is totally gorgeous! Copper hair and grey eyes, those eyes are absolutely gorgeous_ okay Ana get a grip_ I slap myself out of the trance and he looks angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't you see the light is green, I could have killed you!" what a temper geez.

"I'm sorry, gosh I wasn't concentrated. God you don't have to yell at me!" argg, who pissed in his cheerios? He is so damn grumpy. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gone goodbye, ASSHOLE!"

I keep walking till I get home and rush to my bedroom, today I'm not doing dinner because Ray is not in home, he left in the morning after I went to school. Is five in the afternoon and I've realized I didn't know what time should I be in Mia's house, I'll make my bag and then text Kate.

*R u home? xox A*

*yes girl, god Mia's house is bigger than mine lol. K*

*Really, great I'll be out of element then. What time r u going to Mia's?. A*

*5:30 so move that little ass of yours. K"

"Kay"

I better hurry up then, a quick shower and I'm ready. I go downstairs and the clock says 5:20. Great, I go out and holy Katie is waiting for me, I knew it. She knows I would have got lost.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Katie" I hug her and go in the car.

In the way she tells me how was the house in the outside, I don't think is that big I mean Kate sometimes exaggerates. She parks 10 minutes later and wow is all I can think of

"Kate this is not big, this is HUGE!" it was a jaw-dropping house like 3 floors a front yard and a font seriously like, who has a font in Seattle?! I knock on the door and a woman opens the door she was tall with blonde hair and a smile from ear to ear.

"Good afternoon girls I believe you two are Mia's friends?" she says cheerfully.

"Yes Mrs. Grey we are, I'm Ana and this is Kate" I lean forward to shake hands or something but instead she hugs us.

"Nice to meet you girls, but don't call me Mrs. Grey because she is my mother-in-law please just call me Grace. Come in." and we step inside and is absolutely beautiful.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs… I mean Grace" I say smiling

"Hello Grace, I'm Kate, thanks for having us with such short notice, I hope is not trouble at all."Kate says extending her hand to shake it but instead she receives a hug.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks and then a man walks down the stairs and kiss Grace in the cheek. "Girls this is Carrick Grey, my husband, Carry this is Ana and Kate, Mia's friends" he hugs both of us.

"Welcome to our house, you can call me Carrick. Want a drink girls?"

"Yes, water please Sir, a mean Carrick." I smile at him.

He goes to the kitchen and returns with two glasses of water. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Mia went out with her brother Christian to the market, they will be coming anytime."

"Is okay Grace, is no problem at all" Kate was answering her when the backyard door opens.

"Well hello to you two ladies. What a pleasure. Am I death or something because I'm looking at two beautiful angels" The boy says walking to the room all wet and in his swimming trunks and flip flops. His body was well built and good abs his has.

"Elliot, seriously, leave them alone and stop flirting!" Carrick says playfully "And go get a shower you're wetting the floor, the dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Okay dad. Hi I'm Elliot, I would hug you but as you can see I'm all wet" Kate's eyes were wide open and looked like could fall from her face. And I could swear I saw Carrick roll his eyes.

"My name is Kate Kavanaugh, and she is Anastasia Steele. We are staying for the weekend" Kate says proud

"A sleepover, I'm in!" Elliot raises his arms and smiles. "well I'll go and get a shower before Mia arrives"

He goes upstairs and the front door opens and we hear Mia's voice

"Mom we're here!" and she walks through the door of the living room with his… OMG! IS THAT HIM!?

"Grumpy!" what the hell, where is my mouth filter when I need it?

"Bipolar" what?

"Seriously that's the best that you got?" ha he says nothing, and everybody was staring us.

"You two know each other?" Mia was the first to ask

"Barely, he almost hit me with his car when I was walking home" and Kate looks at me angry

"Really Steele, that's the second time in a moth, a month! Don't make me regret my decision of leaving you on your own after school!"

"Yes mom" I reply

"Ana, Kate is right, you should be more careful. What if Christian hadn't reacted in time?"

"Sorry I was distracted" and I look at Christian "And by the way my name is Anastasia Steele and I'm not bipolar" he laughs and says

"Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" and Grace, Carrick and Mia looked at him open mouthed "And I'm Christian Grey, and I'm not grumpy" he hugs me and kiss my cheek.

Mia laughs "yeah right. You are not grumpy at all"

"Oh come on Mia, don't talk like that. What is she gonna think of me" and Kate interrupt us looking at me like saying "what the hell was that"

"Hi, I'm Kate Kavanaugh" and this was weird, he didn't hug her, just shake her hand

"Nice meeting you Kate. Now if you excuse I'll go to my room. Ana." He nods at me and goes upstairs too.

"uhmm, well, we are going up to mom" And we follow her to her room.

She closes the door and looked at me like if I had another head. "What the hell was that Ana, OMG he is totally into you!" what is she talking about.

"No Mia you are wrong, what makes you thing that?" I ask her.

"He didn't stop looking at you and, when Kate introduced herself hi didn't look at her!. And he hugged you Ana like really hugged you. He doesn't like to be touched by anybody except me. He loves you Ana!" okay now she is acting like a crazy

I don't think so, if you had see him hours before, you wouldn't be thinking like that"

"I don't think he like me, who would like me? Is it even possible?. He is really handsome and I would like to kiss those lips. _What am I even thinking in his lips!?_


End file.
